Whistle
Whistle was a young kender druid in the late fourth age. Her guardian, who may or may not have been her mother, took her from her home with the Kender, and into a hovel in the woodlands after several weeks of journey when Whistle was but a small child. All she has of her original home is a necklace of bones from an animal that died on the day she was born, and an earring of bone from that same animal that she has never removed. Her guardian, Lorsha, was an avid follower of the god Lyttan, and proclaimed mad prophecies daily that changes sometimes mid sentence. Lorsha claimed the other Kender did not follow the correct path, that they didn't hear the voice of Lorsha and would die like all others. Whistle was never quite sure whether the old woman believed this meant those who followed Lyttan wouldn't die, but if that was the case, it proved to not be true, as she returned home from gathering herbs to find her guardian had died some time while she was gone, murdered by one of those who would come by from time to time to hear their 'fortune' or seek guidance through their part of the woodlands, or buy potions or poisons from Lorsha, who was an herbalist and apothecary. The one who had killed her guardian was alive, but barely. Whistle would never know if Lorsha had turned on him, or he her first, but he died slowly of the poison of Lorsha's blade, and she watched, nervous and unsure what to do next. She waited outside the hovel for a day and a night, before transforming into the form of an animal and dragging the dead bodies out of the hovel, then burying them deep in the woods. She tried to stay in the empty home but before the week was out she struck out on her own, offering guidance and healing, taking odd jobs and mercenary work to survive. Whistle is eccentric, having lived in the woods with her mad guardian for so long left Whistle with a tendency to talk to herself and avoid the stare of crowds. There is a fierce independent streak of pride to her, when challenged head on she will not back down, though she does not seek fights. Though she is a follower of Lyttan, it is with the heart of having heard the words of that diety for so long it is fact rather than choice to her, and her guardians belief that they are linked, chosen by this diety, and they must follow her will. When she hears the mad ramblings of Lorsha, echoing from her past, telling her how to act, she believes this is the voice of Lyttan, and so worships that power out of habit, fear and a sense of obligation. She feels like Lyttan is the most powerful god, so powerful the others had to hinder her, and one day she will be free, and will reign death and destruction always. That is no reason not to be kind to people! You can be polite and helpful before that happens after all, but when Lyttan says its time to destroy, well, shrug and smile and get to stabbing! Since Lyttan isn't controlling the universe at large yet, Whistle believes people should live lawabidding orderly lives, since eventually that will all be ripped away in chaos, madness and destruction. Companion to Whistle is Snarl, a small spotted cat she befriended in the forests since her Guardians passing. Snarl is a very independent creature, and if it looks like there is too much trouble, or they are going to an environment unfriendly to woodland kind, Snarl will often go her own way, and return when she hears Whistle calling. Category:PC Character